


Boredom Breeds Questionable Decisions

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifting in the time stream, the team play a drinking game. Takes place between 1.06 (Star City 2016) and 1.07 (Marooned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Breeds Questionable Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Prompt from hannagary: Could you write one where Sara and Len are together on the Waverider with the team. Thank you

While they had been drifting in the time stream for the past several days, Rip had been holed up in his study watching a holographic message of his family on repeat, leaving the others to their own devices. 

The team was starting to get restless with nothing proactive to do. Those who could fight sparred together. Ray tinkered with his suit, and the Rogues disassembled and reassembled their guns. Jax and Stein studied the ship. Sara and Leonard also spent much of that time exploring their new relationship. 

One night, Sara grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Rip's study and rounded everyone up in the galley.

"Okay, everyone, take a seat at the table," she instructed as she set down seven shot glasses. "We're gonna get to know each other better."

"Not really up for party games," Leonard drawled as he prepared to exit.

"You got something better to do?" Sara asked, holding up the liquor.

Mick's eyes lit up upon seeing the alcohol and he sat at the table and reached for a glass.

"Really, Mick?" Leonard asked, slowly moving to sit next to his partner.

"There's booze, so I'm in," Mick answered. 

"I'll make it up to you later," Sara whispered in Leonard's ear as she sat on his other side, hand trailing over his head.

"You better," he grumbled, sliding his chair closer so he could sling his arm across the back of Sara's chair.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Jax said, eagerly taking a seat.

"You're still not twenty-one," Stein reminded his other half. 

"Not this again," Jax grumbled. "What am I going to do if I get drunk? It's not like I can get into any trouble on a spaceship that's not moving."

"Give the kid a break," Ray interjected as he and Kendra sat. "If he can risk his life on this mission, then he can drink with us."

"So what did you have in mind?" Kendra asked Sara.

She filled the glasses and passed them around, putting herself in charge of the bottle. "How about a little 'Never Have I Ever'?"

"I don't believe that I'm familiar with that game," Stein said.

"You sure you wanna be drinking with us, old man?" Jax teased.

"The rules are pretty simple," Sara said. "We go around the table and say 'Never have I ever' and then something that you think other people have done that you haven't. If someone has done it, then they have to take a drink. If no one has done it, then you do."

"This is going to get dirty pretty quickly," Kendra whispered to Ray, who nodded his agreement.

"It's okay if you don't want to play," Ray told Stein. "No one will hold it against you."

"I have lived a full and exciting life," Stein blustered. "Count me in."

"All right, then, who wants to start?" Sara asked.

"Never have I ever," Jax started, "smoked pot."

"So that's how it's going to be," Stein said as he drank. Everyone except for Ray and Jax did as well. "Never have I ever played high school sports."

Jax and Ray drank. 

"You played a sport?" Mick asked Ray.

"I ran track," Ray admitted. "It's a sport. I got a letter for it and everything."

"Nerd," Mick coughed.

Kendra was next. "Never have I ever, um, graduated from college."

Only Stein and Ray were able to drink to that.

"Never. Really? Not in any of your lives?" Sara asked. 

Kendra shook her head. "I started a few times, but either I was killed or had to drop out and go on the run. Never actually got that diploma."

"Maybe when this is over you can do it in this lifetime," Ray offered. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever been arrested."

Mick, Leonard, and Kendra took a drink.

Ray's eyes goggled as he looked at Kendra. "I've had a lot of past lives. Savage had us arrested in one or two. I'm surprised Sara didn't drink."

Sara smirked. "I broke the law plenty, I just never got caught."

"That's my girl," Leonard whispered in her ear.

"Never have I ever died and come back to life," Mick said. 

"I'm starting to think you're trying to get me drunk," Kendra said after she and Sara had taken their shots.

"I've got you, girl," Sara said. "Never have I ever peed standing up."

Kendra smiled her thanks as all of the men took a drink.

"Never have I ever flown without the aid of an airplane or helicopter," Leonard drawled.

The game began to devolve after that. 

"Never have I ever been engaged." Stein, Kendra, and Ray drank.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Sara, Mick, and Leonard drank.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Sara, Mick, and Leonard drank.

"Never have I ever slept with a co-worker," Ray said. 

Leonard asked Sara, "Do you consider this work?"

"Close enough," Sara agreed. She, Leonard, Mick, and Stein took a drink. 

Then Ray did, too. "Nearly forgot about Felicity. I must be getting drunk," he admitted.

"Professor, you dog," Mick exclaimed.

"It was before I was married and she was a colleague at the university and I don't need to explain myself to you," Stein said and stood up. "And I think that I will be calling it a night. Come along, Jefferson."

"Why do I gotta go? You're the one that's drunk," Jax pouted.

"Because I can feel your drunkenness through our link and it's amplifying my own," Stein explained. "Which means that you are feeling the same thing on your end."

Jax stood, ready to argue, and swayed on his feet. "You might have a point."

"Grab a bottle of water on your way out," Sara called after them.

"I think I should stop, too," Kendra said, rising unsteadily to her feet. 

"I'll help you to your room," Ray offered, grabbing two bottles of water as they left.

"And then there were three," Leonard purred.

"You kicking me out?" Mick asked, grabbing the bottle from Sara and drinking straight from it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Leonard said. "I know all the right things to say to get you drunk."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Mick asked. "Because you'll be drinking right along with me for most of them."

"Isn't that the point?" Leonard smirked.

"Just make sure to do some so I'm drinking, too," Sara said.

Leonard's eyes sparked with mischief. "Never have I ever…"

The End


End file.
